It is known to galvanize wires in stranded wire products as well as cables to provide protection against corrosion. Sometimes, this is supplemented by additional corrosion resistant coatings as disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,814.
It is also known to use galvanized wires in some plastic impregnated wire ropes as disclosed in applicant's own Canadian Patent No. 1,305,597. Galvanized wire is, however, seldom used in wire rope because of the additional cost involved and because of the rather limited protection against corrosion that it provides when it is not provided with additional anti-corrosive coatings as mentioned in the preceding paragraph.